FF8 I love you to the moon and back!
by marirosa1979
Summary: Can dreams come true in Disneyworld? Read and find out! R & R Can Loren and Eddie ever be happy?


**FF#8 **

**I Love you to the Moon and back!**

**Standing in the terrace of her suite watching the amazing Disneyworld, a place where dreams come true and families come to enjoy their days. **

**Loren Tate stood overlooking the place, that night she would perform here, as a child she dreamed of coming to this amazing place, her mom couldn't afford to bring her, but now, after winning Eddie Duran's Contest 3 years ago, all her dreams were coming true. She was traveling to every City.**

**The only dream that wasn't possible was having Eddie there at her side, they dated for a while, and performed together, but each went their separate ways, it was too hard for her, so she broke it off. Now here she was at the most beautiful place in Florida, Disneyworld and she was left alone to enjoy it.**

**Mel her amazing best friend never left her side from the moment she and Eddie ended their 2 ½ year relationship. "Loren you wanted in the main hall for rehearsal, Kelly is getting things ready for tonight."**

"**I'll be down in a minute Mel, thanks."**

**Back in L.A, Ian sat surfing the internet, he too tried keeping Eddie busy, he knew Eddie still loved Loren, he was like a robot, did as was told by Jake and back at his penthouse, he was never in the mood for anything or anyone. He kept all of Loren's pictures up and at times, he would just sit there and look at them, not moving for hours, starring at his beautiful Loren.**

"**You know you're going to get an eye injury, you have to blink mate."**

"**Maybe that would be the best thing to happen to me, I don't hurt as much."**

"**If you still love her than fight for her mate, go and look for her and tell her, I just saw on Entertainment news she's at Disneyworld this weekend."**

**Eddie turned towards Ian. "She loves that place, she wanted to go there the moment we started performing together."**

"**There you go, it's a sign mate, let's go and get your girl!"**

"**You're not serious?"**

**Ian grabbed Eddie by the arm. "Go and pack, I'm calling your pilot to get your plane ready for Florida, I'm tired of watching you sit and sulk all day long, you love her and you're going to get her back."**

**Ian wasn't letting Eddie do this anymore, he followed him to his room, took out a suitcase and threw Eddie's clothes on the bed. "Get to it mate, we leave by 5 today."**

**Back at Disneyworld**

**Loren was behaving the same way, the only thing that gave life to her daily routine was rehearsing for her performances, but anything she did reminded her of Eddie, every song and every lyric she wrote brought Eddie back to her.**

**Mel rolled her eyes as she saw her best friend stand quietly, Mel knew her too well and could see her eyes gleaming with tiny tears ready to burst.**

"**I will never understand why you broke up with him, look at you, you're miserable Lo, you love him, you always have and you always will."**

**Loren couldn't hold it anymore, the tears that were trying so hard not to roll down her cheeks started to stream out, she loved him, Mel was right, but it was too late now.**

**Kelly came in the room. "Lo you will be on at 7 tonight, makeup and stylist will be ready for you at 5 and wardrobe is set up, go look to see what you're wearing tonight."**

**Loren wiped her tears turning away from Kelly's sight, she walked into the rest room leaving Mel behind, Kelly knew things weren't going well, but whatever the problem, Kelly knew Loren was a professional first, and she would rock the place tonight.**

"**Is she going to be ok?"**

"**Yes Kelly, she will do her very best, no one in the audience will know her heart has broken into a million pieces, on one will know she is hurting so much."**

"**Mel make sure she's up there by 5, Disneyworld is so prompt about starting their shows on time."**

"**She will be Kelly don't worry."**

**On time Eddie's plane landed in the Walt Disney World Orlando airport, Ian had made all the arrangements, making reservation at one of the suites at the park. A limo was waiting and drove them to the site where Loren was performing that evening.**

**At 6:45 Loren was dressed and ready to start the show at 7. She looked amazing, wearing a beautiful strapless yellow dress that wasn't too long but flowed beautifully as Loren walked.**

**Mickey and Minnie mouse appeared to walk Loren to the stage, she smiled like a little girl at the sight of her two favorite characters, cameras were flashing everywhere as Loren walked on stage with them holding their arms. She stopped and smiled waving to all of her amazing fans!**

**She grabbed the mic and started singing one of her hits. As Mel and Kelly watched from the side of the stage, the side door opened and to Mel's and Kelly's surprise, Ian and Eddie walked in.**

"**Eddie what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Mel.**

**Ian looked at Mel "Hello beautiful, I made him come, I'm tired of him sulking every single night."**

**Mel smiled at Ian. "Really superstar over there singing with Mickey and Minnie isn't so happy either."**

**Eddie walked to where Kelly stood and watched as Loren performed beautifully, singing and dancing and making the audience love her even more. She looked beautiful, she looked perfect, Eddie couldn't help but smile as he looked at her, the sadness from his heart had disappeared, watching her from afar made him feel happy, reminding him of their times together, when nothing mattered but each other.**

**Kelly smiled as she faced Eddie. " You two belong together, she's hurting too, she misses you."**

"**I can't let this continue Kelly, it ends tonight, either she loves me or she doesn't."**

**Ian came walking towards them as he had his arms around Mel's waist. "Hey mate, Mel and I will be across the street, as soon as you're done, we'll meet you there."**

"**You're leaving?"**

**Ian waved as he and Mel left. "Fix this today, see ya later."**

**Kelly laughed as she watched them leave through the same doors Eddie and Ian had just come in through.**

"**How much longer will she be on stage?"**

**Kelly looked at her tablet. "She has a few more songs and she'll be done for tonight."**

**Eddie didn't take his eyes off Loren. "Kelly I'll go wait in her dressing room, don't tell her I'm here please."**

"**Don't worry about it Eddie, go, as soon as she's done, she'll head that way."**

**Close to an hour Loren was done performing her set of songs. Mickey and Minnie walked her off stage.**

**Kelly was waiting for her. "Loren you were amazing!"**

"**Thank you Kelly, I loved that Mickey and Minnie were there for me."**

**Kelly hugged her. "Time to rest, I'll see you tomorrow, and please smile."**

"**I'm trying Kelly."**

**She walked to her dressing room, she walked and sat down removing her shoes, she rubbed her feet. She noticed a cute Mickey Mouse stuffed doll holding a rose. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.**

"**Loren."**

**She turned to see Eddie standing there. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I heard you were here, I had to see you, I remember how much you love this place and how much you've always wanted to perform here."**

**Loren smiled, a small tear twinkled in her eyes.**

"**You remembered?"**

**He walked closer to her. " Of course I remember, Loren I can't live like this anymore, I need you, I love you."**

"**Eddie I love you too, we can't," Eddie interrupted her before she could say anything else. "Nothing will get in the way of separating us ever again, we belong together Loren."**

**He cupped her face with both his hands. "Let me put it this way, I will love you no matter what Loren to the moon and back, which means forever yours.**

**She smiled and leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed, it felt so right this is what she needed to feel the pieces of her broken heart come together again. She was right dreams do come true at Disneyworld.**

**One shot guys! I hope you enjoy it! Read and review! Luv you guys, Marirosa 3**


End file.
